


Birthday

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Danny's birthday bash could have gone so much worse in Noble's head.





	Birthday

The eldest Reagan sibling. Now there’s a conundrum within itself. All cool calm and collected until he loses his cool over something. Jaime chooses this day of all days to bring me to the family get together. His brother’s birthday of all days none the less. Now I’m not sure how well Danny is going to take the news because if you ask me that’s one helluva birthday gift. 

“Hey space cadet where’d ya go?”

“Not very far just trying to picture all possible outcomes of this ever turning out well.”

The blonde at my side just chuckles briefly but doesn’t move. We are looking at a nice rather expensive cuff link and tie clip set. And I’m trying not to ask if and when would he ever wear something that expensive. So he stands there a moment longer then finally moves on.   
Sighing I drop my arms from my chest and slide up under his arms nuzzling my nose into his neck. A contented sigh escapes his lips.

“How the hell are we supposed to find a gift for your brother if you can’t decide on anything?”

Jaime turns to me a perplexed look on his face. Dragging his teeth over his bottom lip he glances over to me. How about we just get him a gift card give him a decent amount on it and purchase him a hallmark card? I try and hold back a bark of laughter at the grumbling I’m hearing. Gripping his stomach I whisper in his ear.

“Did you forget to eat breakfast again?”

“It’s not relevant.”

“Jaime Reagan breakfast is the most important part! But since it’s closer lunch time why don’t we take a break from shopping and grab a bite to eat.”

I nudge the blonde a bit trying to get his mind off of the coming dinner/ party. We order some random thing that they offered but Jaime doesn’t seem at all interested in his food, just pushes it around on the tray. Catching my eye roll he scoffs and finally digs into his food. No sooner does he start in does a high pitched excited squeal rent the air. 

“Uncle Jaime!”

The joyous shriek she let off sent my ears reeling. This young lady must be his only niece. But the smile that lit up his face melted my heart strings right then and there. It’s rare that a family stays this strong, bonded. Same way I feel when I actually get to spend time with Bianca. She pulls back from the bone crushing hug to pin that intuitive gaze on me. Uncomfortable I run my fingers through my mess of curls at the base of my neck. Well you might as well introduce us… I pause as her mother walks up to the table also. 

“Jaime fancy meeting you here. Last minute shopping I presume.”

She’s eyeing me suspiciously. I guess wondering who I am. Her face shows a subtle change in recognition but she doesn’t say anything and waits patiently for her brother to introduce us. Seeing that he wasn’t so inclined yet she adds:

“Yeah he’s really hard to shop for. Any ideas?”

“Not a clue so far. I’m sorry my brother here didn’t bother introducing us. I’m Erin Reagan nice to meet you.”

I push back my aviators before taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles gently. Erin’s cheeks flush then there’s the slow withdraw of her hand and the dawning of recognition. Yeah babe perfect time for an intro.

“Noble Sanfino, pleased to meet you Ms. Reagan.”

“I thought I recognized you. How long has it been?”

“A little over a year now.”

“And neither one of you bothered to tell the rest of us? Jaime…”  
Her tone is a little more chiding than exasperated. I can’t help but like his sister. Erin crosses her arms and true to lawyer fashion levels the third degree on her brother.

“Erin… come on. I wasn’t ready to introduce him. And so soon after his case, pops and dad would have flipped.”

“Why wait so long though?”

“You can say our last encounter left a bad taste in everyone’s mouth. We took the time to discover who we both were. Especially me getting out from under the shadow of my family.”

That seemed to placate her more than Jaime’s answer so she settled. Giving me the look of ‘I’ll murder you myself if you hurt him.’ And the scary part is, she would know exactly where to bury the body and get away with it. She hugs Jaime then waves as she and Nicki are departing. Definitely take it that we’ll see her at dinner. I glance Jaime’s way and this cute as hell blush creeps up the back of his neck spreading across his cheeks. 

“Can you get even hotter? I mean you’re knocking it out of the ball park.”

“Shut up Noble.”

He says this with no fire as he throws a french fry at me. Hey! Our lunch continues with little to no conversation. After browsing some more Jaime finally has his heart set on this gorgeous leather jacket. The shop even embroidered NYPD along the shoulders to make it more personalized. A face-splitting yawn breaks the smile he’d been sporting since he ran into his sister and niece causing me to chuckle after our purchase. We didn’t have time per se for Jaime to take a 3 hour nap but about 45 minutes. Rousing him he swats me away but pulls me down on top of him. I don’t move right away the beauty of my officer etched plainly on his features. Like all his stress just disappears when he falls asleep. 

“Babe, it’s time to go.”

Not moving all he does is grumble at me. Lacing his fingers through my hair he pulls my lips to his teasing ever so gently at my bottom lip. I pull back listening for the coffee pot. Looking down at him I prop my head on my hand running my knuckles under his chin. 

“Want some coffee to go? Or am I driving?”

“Coffee… what time is it?”

He almost flips at the time but doesn’t overdo it due to the coffee now in his hand. Taking a sip Jaime heads towards the door crooking his finger as he goes. Oh my god you can feel the tension once we pull up to the house.   
Danny walks out of the house just as we pull up to the curb. Exhaling I close my eyes briefly. This is going to be fun. My grip involuntarily tightens around the package like a lifeline just hoping he doesn’t haul off swinging for any reason. He doesn’t look to happy to see me… Jaime!

“What is he doing here? Did something happen? Tell me nothing happened.”

“Calm down Danny. Nothing’s wrong he’s here with me. You know the plus one I told you guys about.”

“You’re kidding right? Erin please tell me he’s not serious.”

All she could do is nod in agreement. What else in there for her to say? I can tell Danny wants to rip me a new one but is abstaining because of Jaime. The night went by rather smoothly even if Danny kept shooting me death glares. Frank and ‘pops’ as they call him were a little more accepting. More welcoming than the eldest sibling but they definitely have strong family traits. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I excuse myself to step out onto the deck. I can feel Jaime’s eyes following me all the way.   
He comes up behind me rubbing small circles on my back. Jaime wraps his arms about my chest chin resting on my shoulder. 

“Gorgeous isn’t it?”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Stop you’re just saying that.”

“Nah I’m serious.”

He smirks a bit before he nuzzles his face into my shoulder. In an overly cute moment the young blonde wiggles into my embrace laying his head on my chest. A contented sigh sounds from my chest as the deck door opens. The foot falls stop but don’t resume either. Maybe the person is at a loss for words. They turn back around and head back inside the house. 

“Was it worth it? Your brother deserves some happiness too, even if it’s with a former wiseguy of the Italian Mafia.”

“Pops I haven’t seen Jaime that happy in years.”

“The Sanfino boy looks at your brother the same way you look at Linda. Dopily in love.”

“Yeah, well doesn’t mean I have to like it.”


End file.
